Question: To visit his grandmother, Christopher takes a scooter 4.98 miles and a horse 2.41 miles. In total, the journey takes 37.2 minutes. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${4}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ Christopher travels 7.39 miles in total.